Iron
by FloatingAboveParis
Summary: A one-shot of a slightly AU Castiel. Involves some blood and bondage. Hint of angst.


_Some quick background: Cas had been an angel, lost his grace, or angelhood, or was in some way no longer the soldier of god he once was. He then becomes a vampire by an unfortunate piece of bad luck, and lives that lifestyle the best way he can. The Winchester's have either lost contact with him or never featured in the first place. Cas has to eat, and... evidently... his victims are not entirely victims in the general sense of the term. Really just fill in the blanks however you like, this is supposed to be a glimpse into what an alternative Cas's lifestyle could be. Enjoy! xox_

Castiel murmured comforting half-phrases to the girl quaking slightly underneath him.

"Shh, shh, its alright, you'll like it, I promise, shh, trust me." He didn't trust **her, **of course, not to make a break for it. That's why her arms were tied behind her head. He'd tried to make it as comfortable as possible- clean mattress, soft blanket beneath her clothed body, the room itself, though shrouded in darkness, dry and without ominous shapes that may become hulking monsters under eyes both terrified and crippled by the lack of serious illumination. Still, there remained the shaming rope that pulled her hands together over and behind her head, secured to a dormant radiator. It's alright though, the precaution wont be necessary much longer.

Castiel felt the girl shiver as her wild eyes caught his in the gloom. She bit her lip hard to keep from making any noise that would concede her fear. Yet, as he lowered himself over her gently, a frightened whimper broke from her throat and a tear escaped from the crease of her eyelid.

"Shh." Castiel pulled the pad of his thumb over the saltwater track and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. He placed a kiss first, chastely, on her forehead, then moved to her cheekbone, then her jaw. She squirmed beneath him, and attempted to knee him in the groin with one of her unbound legs; his own infinitely stronger knee shifter her thigh away before the attack could land.

An open mouthed kiss landed on her throat as his fingers curled possessively around her hip. He traced hot lips downward, over the delicate junction of her neck and shoulder, the gentle dip of her clavicle. He made his way further southward before being deterred by her blouse.

He glanced up at her. The girl's eyes were closed… apparently she was determined to lock herself deep within to wait-out whatever fate was approaching. Good. He didn't like the struggle… he hated terrifying them.

One of Castiel's hands reached for the end of the tie that would release her arms when pulled, while the other began to carefully undo the buttons of her shirt. With each pop, he would drop a reverent kiss to the newly exposed suppleness. He kept a good hold on the rope, though. Castiel was sure that when he started, he wanted to feel her soft hands on him-gripping his shoulders, caressing his cheek, pulling him tight- as soon as possible. It was his favorite part.

There was so much to choose from, such an expanse of silky skin! But Castiel was becoming hungrier, and with hunger comes impatience. So he nuzzled the little valley between her breasts with the bridge of his nose, and felt a rush of anticipation hit his stomach as he settled upon the spot. **There**. Turning his head slightly, Castiel's sharp teeth bit down into the flesh just above her right nipple. He began to drink.

At once the girl stiffened, and then she moaned and her back arched. At that sign, Castiel smoothly pulled the rope and undid the knot binding her wrists. The girl's hands, as Castiel had expected, flew to his hair and gripped him to her chest.

She tasted so good. He sucked her hot blood from the incision needily, as the girl keened and shifted against him, desperate to get closer. He felt himself growing hard at the onslaught of sensations- the little sounds coming out of her mouth, the iron taste of her blood, the smell of her arousal. He teased her other nipple with his nimble fingers as he used the hand on her hip to secure the girl closer.

Soon he was full enough though, and gasped as he pulled away from the wound. Castiel never drank them dry. This one, like the others, would eventually stumble out of the room and be carried gently back to her home. As they all did, she would chalk this experience up to a hallucination, or a panic attack, or anything really but the truth. Sometimes he kept them around for a few days, because the sex and cuddling was nice. But every single one ultimately walked free, and human.

As soon as Castiel's head lifted, the girl tugged him towards her and kissed him soundly. She sucked in his tongue wickedly, and then roughly nipped at his bottom lip. His fingers threaded into her hair as his tongue made its way between her lips to tangle with her own. She hurriedly tore at the buttons on his shirt before he pulled it over his head himself. Then, standing on his knees, he pulled her naked chest tightly to his own as their lips reconnected. The feeling of her nipples on his bare skin made Castiel groan, and his hands curved around her bottom to pull her closer.

She kissed at his neck, licked the shell of his ear, sucked on his earlobe. Her hands traveled over the smooth skin of his abdomen towards his belt, which she began to undo clumsily. Castiel stilled her hands. Lightly, he dragged the tips of her fingers over the flatness of her stomach, over the almost unnoticeable swell of her ribs, rounded them gently over her nipples-this was too much, and her eyes closed as she gasped- up to her neck to hold her chin, so that she looked into his eyes.

"Hey. Hey, are you sure? This is what you want?" his voice was gravelly with lust, but he kept her focus. Her expression of fear from before had vanished completely, replaced by the need espoused by the pleasure-pain of his feeding. Very rarely, when he asked, one of them would look confused and then shake their head, or a suggestion of discomfort would ghost across their features, and he would stop at the mere suggestion of uneasiness. Even yet, most of his didn't end up like this. A lot he just fed on, and though they evidently enjoyed the experience, he let them fall asleep afterwards. But some, like her, felt a particular lust growing within as they bled out. The mark on her breast was still bleeding slightly, and he leaned down, keeping eye contact, to lick up the remnants. She moaned, and for the second time that night, tangled her fingers through his hair, and held him desperately.

He sucked at her hungrily while his hands moved down to take care of her pants. He undid them elegantly and pushed a finger down her lacy underwear and into her wet folds. Castiel groaned at how ready she was. She undulated against his hand, grateful for the friction. He pulled himself up and then pushed her down, kicking off his pants and boxers, then pulling hers down her long legs and sending them across the room.

The girl's hands gripped his swollen length, and his eyes slammed shut as she circled her thumb over his tip before pulling down again. Castiel thrusted into her hand futilely, before pulling her head up for a messy kiss. He rested his forehead against hers, breath mingling in the space between their almost-touching lips, before she guided him into her.

For a second, Castiel's ancient brain short-circuited. She was hot, and tight, and wonderful. He slid himself into her slowly, drawing out the exquisite desire coloring her features. Her hands moved to grip his shoulders, and one of her legs wrapped partly around his hip. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades- could she sense the wings that were supposed to be there?-and he bit her shoulder. Castiel rocked into her again, and she pressed dazed lips into his jaw. Beneath her lashes, she looked up at him. Her eyes were beautiful.

"Please?" she begged.

With that he thrusted hard, and she arched her back in ecstasy. They found a rhythm, as they continued to kiss urgently. Castiel nuzzled her neck, played with her nipples, bit her lips. Their hips rolled in tandem. He could tell she was getting closer, as her muscles started to clench tighter around him. Castiel's own thrusts were becoming more erratic, and his breath hitched each time she shifted, so that he nearly came when she lifted her other leg, the softness of her inner thigh brushing against the warm skin of his hip. Suddenly, she let out a high, desperate sound, and clutched him to her tightly. Her orgasm sent him over the edge, and he climaxed as she was drifting back to earth.

In a post-coital and post-feeding phase, she wiggled towards him sleepily, and pulled herself as close as possible to his body. They lay there quietly, while a hush settled over the room. Castiel could see the cold brilliance of stars pinpricking through the window high on the wall. Her head settled onto his chest, and he played with her glossy hair absentmindedly. The evenness of her breath told Castiel that she was asleep within five minutes. Unsurprising, really. Losing a not insignificant amount of blood, and then having lust-driven, hormone-induced sex, would really take it out of a young creature. He wondered if he would keep her around. The chemicals coursing through her blood from his bite (at least, Castiel assumed they were chemicals. He wasn't quite sure what made feeding such a pleasurable experience for humans) made her an easy victim to any common molester in the streets. Common, meaning not him. Well, these things could be decided later. Right now she felt too lovely draped across his chest.


End file.
